Abigail Jones
Juliet Abigail “Abby” Waygetter née Jones is a major character in the The Amazing Rocket Hood (book series). She is the youngest/middle child and only daughter of David Jones and Naomy King, twin sister of Samuel Jones and the younger sister of Scott Jones. Her heart also belong to her love of her life, the ex-Military soldier, Ryan Waygetter. Background Physical appearance Abby has straight black hair with bangs and a purple streaks on it, most often tied back with a blue hair-tie in a ponytail, lips (reference to Evie Holloway), and aqua blue eyes. She seems just like her twin brother Samuel Jones when they to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from their parents. Abby and Samuel inherited their mother's eyes and facial structure as well as Samuel get his father’s lips. Naomy also gave Abby and Samuel her skin tones. Abby’s and Samuel's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of their parents, as it is the same dark brown color as her father's and same dark natural brown color as his mother while Abby being as long and bangs as Naomy’s and Samuel also has same spiky as Jones’s but with necklength. For most of the events, Abby’s police entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She also now wears black sleeveless-off shoulder shirt with no bras and her belly was showing, black wavy skirt, pink panties, gray socks, and a pair of black boots. In The Conspiracy, Abby has long hair like her mother and wore light blue Japanese uniform with GBPD badges on each side of sleeves and black skirt. She wore black high heels and wears a pair of black shades. While in mermaid form, she retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a salmon tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't notice she does not wear a typical seashell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Skills and Abilities Athletic Ability: As Cheerleader Captain of San Romero, Juliet is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. Karate Training: As a part time student of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet has been trained in karate and defense. She is capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. Physical Strength: Julia has shown multiple feats of seemingly superhuman strength for a human being and she is also strong enough to wield a chainsaw for a long period of time. She is stronger than all other humans due to her training and physical prowess and is possibly the strongest being in the game. Chainsaw Training: Juliet favors her Chainsaw as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. Star Soul Power: After Juliet slashes a zombie, she may receive a star soul as a reward. After managing to collect as many stars to fill up her meter, Juliet can activate her Star Soul Power. Juliet will then begin to become covered in a rainbow monochrome layer, and will have her natural abilities have been boosted. The song Mickey will play during this mode. Long RangeEdit Chainsaw Blaster: Juliet can subsequently use the Chainsaw Blaster, after she retrieve her sister's present in Stage 2. Juliet can ward off enemies from great distances, but must always reload ammo. Nick Popper: With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. Nick Shoot: Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies in a short amount of time, and cause them to be groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill a minimum amount of enemies, but isn't always guaranteed to stun all the surrounding zombies. This was given as a gift from her mom and dad. Close RangeEdit Pom-Pom Bash: With the use of her handy Pom-Poms, Juliet can easily use them to stun and damage enemies. Though this attack is not as effective as her Chainsaw. Chainsaw Dash: After receiving a gift from Morikawa, Juliet will receive a Chainsaw that will allow her to travel at an extended speed, with limited use. Nick Roulette: This allows Juliet to select an attack, while at the same time, causing the player to be cautious in order to select the desired attack. This can also be used whenever Juliet loses her full health. Nick Toss: With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. Nick Shake: If you're ever short on Zombie Medals, Juliet can select Nick Shake from Nick Roulette to earn more coins. Once selected, Juliet will begin shaking Nick's head up and down, the player must repeatedly tap the X button (PS3) or A button (Xbox 360), and a limited amount of medals will spawn from Nick's head. The faster you press the button, the more medals spawn. Lollipops will also subsequently spawn from Nick's head as well. However, on Very Hard mode, the chances of lollipops spawning from Nick's head are extremely low. Weaknesses: Human Limitations: As a human, Juliet Starling is still vulnerable to harm, taking any damage that confronts her. Category:Tomboys Category:Damsels in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:Martial Artists